A known label printer prints information on a plurality of labels which are continuously attached on peel backing paper by a printing head and discharges the paper after peeling the labels on which the information is printed from the backing paper. In this label printer, the peeling is carried out by a peeling mechanism for peeling the labels, and the labels are attached on articles such as boxes and the like which are conveyed to the homes of customers. The peeling mechanism used in this label printer bends the backing paper at an acute angle by peeling members, so as to peel the labels from the backing papers. In order to bend the labels at the acute angle on the backing paper, a winding shaft for winding the backing paper and the like are used for giving tensile force to the backing paper.
Moreover, in order to peel the labels from the backing paper easily, the shape of the peeling members of the peeling mechanism is determined. As an example, observed from a downstream side in the conveyance direction of the labels, label peeling members are formed into an arch shape which is protruded towards the sides of the backing paper from a central unit, thereby peeling the labels from the backing paper easily.